honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy originated of prisoners freed from the Hades planetary prison or personnel intended to be delivered thereon PNS Tepes and PNS Krashnark. There were c.a. 5 thousands people on Styx Island when PNS Krashnark arrived. As the Elysian Space Navy was provisional formation its personnel served with original ranks obtained at their home navies. (HH8) Origin of Personnel Allied Members of armed forces belonged to the Manticoran Alliance. PNS Tepes Inmates Captured CruRon 18 senior personnel and Warner Caslet, who escaped from [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN/GSN, former CO, CruRon 18, Co of the Elysian Space Navy and senior officer of the Manticoran Allinace in the Cerberus System, # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Citizen Commander Warner Caslet, PN, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, GNS CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, :Senior Chief Petty Officers Harris and Halburton, both RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, were killed in action during assault on Camp Charon. Hades Planetary Prison Inmates There were probably c.a. 7 thousands of Manticoran Alliance POW's inprisoned in the Hades Planetary Prison: * 5 thousands of POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-years, including: ** Commander Alyson Inch, later chief machinist on ENS Farnese, ** Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, CO of DD [[HMS Plam Song|HMS Plam Song]], * 1,8 thousant of trained POW's incarcerated longer than 5 T-yearsthe longest incarceration could last 8 T-years since war had begonen; Rear Admiral Harold Styles, RMN, senior Manticorian officer in Hades, was arrested because of insubordination when first enemy warship was captured, including Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, later ENS Farnese crew. PNS Krashnark Inmates Allied personnel captured during Operation Icarus, especially during First Battle of Zanzibar and First Battle of Alizon. The number of inmates transported on [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] is not certainno more than Mars-class unit life support maximum capability minus PNS Krashnark complement as well as no more than three shuttles capability, lowered due to POWs transportation purposes, 8 of them were killed when Krashnark was boarded. There were: * Commander Victor Ainspan, CO of CL [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark, * other allied personnel from: ** the Royal Manticoran Navy, ** the Alizon Navy, ** 20-30 people from the Grayson Space Navy, ** 15 people from the Zanzibaran Navy, ** a handful people from the Erewhon Navy. Non-allied Personnel Non-allied Personnel were Havenite political prisoners, particulary annexed states armed forces members, including: * 561 inmates from Camp Inferno612 people before assault on Camp Charon, 50 people K.I.A. than, one agent for State Security - and among them: ** Jesus Ramirez, former Commodore at San Martin Navy, second in command in the Elysian Space Navy, ** Harriet Benson, former Captain at Pegasus System Navy, ** Albert Hurst, former Commander at Helmsport Navy, ** Stephenson, former Lieutenant at Lowell Space Navy, ** Henri Dessouix, former Lieutenant at Gaston Marines, Gaston navy warship Dague marine compartment. * other known inmates: ** Gaston Simmons, former Commodore at Jameston System Navy, ** Cynthia Gonsalves, former Captain at Alto Verde Navy, ** Susan Phillips, former Commander at Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist, ** Wayne Alexander, Havenite civilian spacecraft design specialist, cooperative one very likelynot mentioned in HH8 however (HH9). Unknown Affiliation Personnel * Commander Ushakovna, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, * Major Chezno (HH9). Experience Level Generally several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. Retraining Based on Charon Control and simulators there as well as onboard ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante. Charon Control Initially four watches was trained. Than training was slowed down until message concerning Seabring expedition arrival was obtained. Because of extensive personnel demand after Seabring expedition takeover Charon Control was reduced to one watch. Charon Control personnel was as follows: * before PNS Krashnark arrival: ** Captain Hariet Benson - Commanding Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the officer in charge with the first watchsupposition ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, the first watch ** Commander Susan Phillips - Executive Officer, in charge with the watch ** Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, Commander Phillips' watch * during courier visit: ** Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the officer in charge with the first watch ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, the first watch * during Seabring expedition takeover: ** Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer ** Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer * during battle of Cerberus: ** Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Chief Cybernetist (in Hades), appeared on the Commander Phillips' watch, when PNS Krashnark arrived Cruisers Final Crew Requirements Minimal crew requirements were defined by Commander Warner Caslet on the level of 70% of original complements, including minimal damage control crew and less machine crew. * Warlord-class battlecruiser minimal complement: 1325 crew (there were 4 undamaged vessels), * ENS Farnese minimal complement: 700 crew (Warlord-class battlecruiser with damaged side), * Mars-class heavy cruiser minimal complement: 600 crew (there were 4 vessels), * Frigate-class light cruiser 70% complement: 210 crew (there were 1 vessel fully operable and 1 vessel heavily damagad with no weapons), * unknown minimal complements for seven transportstwo full Fast Armed Transports complements were equal to 500 personnel, so 70% complement was 350 crew, less experienced crew was planned there. Total compartments demand - no less than 8600 people. There was enough number of personnel for power plants and communication departments (40-50 per ship). Marines * boarding parties for PNS Bacchante and Seabring expedition * multinational marine complements, including Major Chezno, the senior officer of ENS Farnese's Marine detachment, and probably Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, * some marines chosen by Maj. LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington personal protection - very likely form the Grayson Marine Corpsif there were any and the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. References Category:Elysian Space Navy